A Reason to Love
by 70sheetsofpaper
Summary: Sasuke and Zeishi both have problems and like to keep to them selves. But will that all change with the help of Naruto and Hachiko? Naruto U. x Sasuke U. / OcxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Naruto has always known he was bi and has always liked Sasuke Uchiha, 'the god of everything that is sexy'. His best friend, Hachiko starts to feel 'inapproprite' feelings toward Sasuke's cousin, Zeishi. But how do Zeishi and Sasuke feel about the two happy go lucky teens who are head over heals for them? And how will they react when they find out about not just about Naruto's and Hachiko's feelings, but their own as well? Sasuke U. x Naruto U. / OCxOC. **

**Warning: This story has yaoi yuri sexual content strong launguge and maybe a tiny bit of violance. **

**Disclaimer: I do own the two OC's personality, I do not own any other characters in this story and I do not own the anime Naruto, just this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Saphy: Oh joy it is my first story! Hellz to the yeah!<strong>

**Itachi: Psh don't listen to the slave up there, I wrote this story :D**

**Saphy: Shut up Itachi, I wrote it! And your the slave not me.**

**Itachi: Bitch please...**

**Naruto: Please no fighting today, I have a headache *Sad little puppy eyes***

**Itachi: I said, BITCH PLEASE!**

**Saphy: Shut up Itachi don't be rude to Naruto D:. Okay Naruto we wont fight.**

**Sasuke: Hate to intrupute this little lovers squerl but can we please get on with the story**

**I would like to claim my Naruto now.**

**Gaara: COOKIES!**

**Saphy: Alright alright calm your nipples Gaara you can get your cookies after the story is over**

**Gaara: YAY! Lets start the story then :D**

* * *

><p>A Reason to Love<p>

Written By: Saphira (70sheetsofpaper)

* * *

><p>", may I ask you a question?" Hachiko asks her brown hair falling down onto her shoulders as she takes it out of its pony tail. She sits down messing with her hair a little bit to make sure it looked at lest a little put together.<p>

"Sure Hachiko, what is it?" Tsunade says folding her hands leaning her chin on her crosses fingers while smiling at the girl in front of her.

Hachiko nervously shifts in her chair looking at the ground and fussing with her skirt.

"It's kind of a personal question, is that okay? It's just that I don't know who else to ask about this." Hachiko's checks turn slightly pink at her own thoughts before looking up to Tsunade.

"You can ask me anything Hachiko, I am here to help and listen, that's my job." Tsunade reasures her student with a soft smile and understaning expression.

"I-Is it wrong to like girls?" Hachiko asks now sitting on her hands her head down embarrased, face completely flushed.

"It might have been wrong a long time ago, but this is 2011, so no, don't worry, It is perfectly fine to like girls, I wouldn't worry to much. Is there anything else you feel you need to ask?" Tsunade asks reaching into her desk and pulling out some tests papers for grading later when she was alone.

"Well, h-how do you know if you really like someone?" Hachiko finally asks after a long pause.

"You want to make them happy, as long as they are happy you're happy, but remember, your happiness is important so don't let them ruin that, also you feel your stomache do flip like things and your heart beats faster, you may feel a blush just by looking at them, you may feel hot or nervous, I'm couris, do you have anyone in particular you are thinking of? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I am just wonering." Tsunade smiles warmly at her student finding it cute how nervous she was at the momment, seeing how this student is usually so out going and sure of herself, smart and put together, but this Hachiko she is seeing at the momment is a totally different girl.

"I-It's okay, I actually also wanted your advice about what to do if I want to tell the girl I like her, um I l-like, Z-Zeishi-san." Hachiko's checks turn bright red at the mention of the girls name.

"Hm, I understand why you would like her, she is smart and open minded, she also has that mysterious personality, but I would be careful, I am not one to judge but Zeishi is what should I say, she is hard to understand, is quiet and keeps to herself and even though she is such a smart kid she gets into trouble not just with the school but with the police a lot as well, Zeishi has had a hard past and if you want a relationship with her then you will have to work hard and try your best to understand her and earn her trust. But I think a girl like you would be good for Zeishi to have around, I say you go for it but take your time." Tsunade says with a smile still on her face but a bit more serious.

Hachiko stands up quickly but not to quick she bows slightly to Tsunade before standing back up smiling her usual smile back to her old self. "Thank you very much sensei, I will try my best!" Hachiko says before basically bouncing out of the room leaving Tsunade to her paper work.

* * *

><p>Hachiko happily runs out side to quickly out of nowhere glomp (AN: Glomp means hug/tackle, in case someone didn't know.) her best friend, Naruto.

"Naruto! Sorry to keep you waiting so long, I had to stay after class for a little bit to discuss my test with Tsunade sensei." Hachiko says smiling at her friend letting go of him and standing up offering him a hand to help him stand up.

Naruto takes her hand smiling back as he stands up. "It is alright, I was actually just talking to that girl Zeishi, you know the one that always sits in the back of the class and like doesn't talk to anyone?"

Hachiko's heart jumps at the sound of her name as she fights back a blush and just nods at Naruto listening, she moves her hand in a circular motion telling him to tell her more.

"I started the converstaion obviously, I asked who she was waiting for and get this, she was waiting for her cousin, Sasuke." Naruto says with a grin.

Hachiko stops at the mention of Sasuke, her past crush. She puts on a fake smirk as she looks at Naruto.

"You mean the god of everything that is sexy, that Sasuke? As in Uchiha Sasuke?" Hachiko asks as if she were amazed.

"Yeah, that Sasuke, haha, as if there were any other Sasuke's in this school." Naruto laughs also stopped from walking.

"Now that you mention it they look a lot alike, and both have that 'cool' vibe about them." Hachiko states walking once again along side of Naruto.

"Yeah, but Zeishi was increadibly scary to talk to, the whole time I thought she was going to like ranomly jump on me and try to kill me, it was seriously nerve racking, but Sasuke is just rude, he isn't that scary, only if you really piss him off." Naruto says matter factly.

''I think Zeishi is just misunderstood, I bet if we got to know her she wouldn't be scary anymore." Hachiko says trying to defind her crush but not sounding offended by what Naruto had just said.

"Yeah, I guess that is true, I love how you never judge people Hachiko, you are really a great person." Naruto says wraping one arm around Hachiko's neck pulling her in for a side hug.

"Psh, yeah, whatever, you have no idea, I am actually totally bad ass, I'm so messed up, I'll totally fuck with your mind." Hachiko says sarcasticly.

"Hah, yeah right, your the biggest goody-goody I know, but that is why I love you so much, I wish you were my sister." Naruto says smiling down at Hachiko who was about two inches shorter then him, which was rare seeing how Naruto was like the shortest boy there was in the school.

"Hey, want to come over to my house for some ramen and video games? I know you don't want to go back home since both your parents are gone on a bussiness trip." Hachiko asks stopping in front of her house, Naruto's house right next to hers.

"Sure, I'd love that, thanks! My little brother is at his friends house anyways." Naruto says running past Hachiko and into her house.

Hachiko laughs following him into her house.

* * *

><p>Zeishi sighs walking beside her cousin, Sasuke. They walk in silence half the way from their school to their little compound outside of their city. Zeishi stops turning to her right and running down a small dirt trail. Sasuke rolls his eyes at her childish behavor running after her.<p>

Zeishi looks back to see Saske chasing her she groans angerly running faster. She stops running when she reaches an open field with lots of green blooming trees and colorful flowers all over. Zeishi runs to the edge of the cliff looking down at the ocean the waves hitting the side of cliff roughly.

Zeishi closes her eyes feeling the wind on her front side blowing her long black hair behind her. She sighs opening her eyes at the feeling of someone touching her left arm. She turns to see Sasuke standing behind her holding her upper left arm.

"Go away Sasuke..." Zeishi growls at him in warning.

"I can't just leave you here, last time you were here, you tried to kill yourself, and plus you and me both need to get home as soon as possible, or else our parents will be rather angry at us." Sasuke says trying to drag Zeishi away from the cliff side.

Zeishi burries her feet into the soft dirt in the ground making it hard for Sasuke to pull her.

"I wont attempt that again, I just want to be alone, and I don't care if those two adults are mad at me anyways, they are not my parents and you are not my cousin none of you are my real family so I dont want to listen to you so I wont, now let me go!" Zeishi yells pulling her arm out of Sasuke's grip.

"Look Zeishi, you need to understand something, your real family is DEAD. Dead, that means that they are not coming back, the Uchiha's are the closest thing to a family you have and I know for a fact you have no friends, because you are very anti-social and think everyone is your enemy, now unless you want to go back to foster care just to go back to being all alone, I suggest you start acting right and listen to your parents." Sasuke says calming but seriously starting Zeishi directly in the eyes.

Zeishi forrows her eyebrows at Sasuke crossing her arms, instead of getting upset like a normal girl would Zeishi just gets a dangerous looking smirk on her face staring Sasuke right back.

"Yeah I know they're dead, you're forgeting who killed them, I want to be alone Sasuke, how long is it going to take for you to understand that?" Zeishi says attempting to get Sasuke to leave.

"Zeishi, you did not kill your little brother nor your parents, everyone else might think that you are telling the truth but I know that you didn't have anything to do with the murder of your family, stop trying to act tough and scare me away, now stop acting like a immature child and just go home on time for once." Sasuke says still calm.

Zeishi lowers her head not in shame or sadness but in anger. "Why can't you just fuck off and leave me alone, I don't care about you or anyone else, why are you trying to hard to get me to be a good little bitch and do as everyone says, I will not listen to you or anyone else and I did murder my family, you and the cops are just to stupid to get that." Zeishi says raising her head quickly tears of anger falling down her checks.

Sasuke sighs still staring at Zeishi. "You are really fucked up in the head aren't you Zeishi? I know you didn't murder your family because you were hanging out with me the night they died, stop lying to yourself and everyone else and get some fucking help you phyco!" Sasuke raises his voice slightly trying to keep his cool his eyes brows furrowed looking at the pathetic girl in front of him now broken down on the ground crying in what ever emotion she was feeling, he couldn't tell anymore.

"You better be no later then 10 minutes, understand?" Sasuke says before turning to leave.

Zeishi sit there hugging herself crying, she knew Sasuke was right, she was studying with him at the libary when her family was murdered, she always told her self that it was her who killed them so she wouldn't be so depressed all the time, she broke the law and got into trouble she was already on the verge of depression, insanity, whatever you want to call it before her family was murdered but them dying was her final hit, she broke after that, lie after lie, crime after crime, nothing but hate and fear was left in her. All she ever wanted was to feel loved to feel something other then hurt, first emotional abuse from her mom, sexual abuse from her dad and being ignored from her brother, at that time Sasuke was all Zeishi had to keep her from breaking but then her family gets murdered from some robber and she gets adopted into the Uchiha compund, the rich and respected Uchiha's. She should be happy, correct? No, they all treated her like some kind of disgusting trash, just someone who despertly needed to get out of foster care, someone with troubles who needs help, the Uchiha's didn't adopt her for her needs, they adopted her to add to their name, to make them look like even greated people when all they were, were jerks with hidious personalities that dont care for anything but money and fame.

Sasuke and Itachi were the only two Uchiha's that Zeishi could stand, but wasn't like she totally loved them either. Itachi was kind to her some times, when she addressed him first, for help with school or anything else, Itachi was the one who always bailed her out of jail. Sasuke could handle her insanity for a small amount of time, but Sasuke has no patients, he doesn't get why Zeishi is the way she is, he understands that she couldn't be 100% normal after the death of her family but he didn't know about her family's secrets, about all the abuse and all the fighting, Sasuke just thought she had a little bit of depression and was being over dramatic and always taking it to far.

Zeishi has always felt alone her whole life and really just needs someone to try and let her see that someone out there really does care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yaaaayyy first chapter is done :D! I really hop you guys liked it, it took me like 4 hours to write. Which honestly is a long time to me. Don't be lazy, review, good or bad, I just want to know your opinions :D. Tell me if you will actually read more if I post more, well I will post more even if you don't want me too because I can not leave a story hanging like that. So yeah, review favorite whatever, just enjoy :D.**

**Saphy: Yay, now Gaara can have cookies!**

**Gaara: *Jumps for joy after grabbing a cookie an takes a bite then drools* It's like heaven in my mouth!**

**Naruto: You made me sound so nice thank you :D**

**Sasuke: You made me sound like a total ass .**

**Saphy: At lest I made you sound uber sexy? **

**Sasuke: Yeah yeah, you better have some hard core sex scene between me and Naruto sometime soon or else I wont forgive you.**

**Saphy: Fine fine, maybe the 3rd chapter or 4th but you and Naruto barley like know each other in this one so you'll have to wait, its not like you guys talk once and then go at it, it isn't how it works.**

**Sasuke: *walks off grumbling***

**Itachi: Good slave! I sound so nice :D**

**Saphy: *growls* Shhhhhh**

**Gaara: Okay time we all go to the park!**

**Saphy: What park?**

**Naruto: Just go with this is starting to get to long.**

**Saphy: Oh, okay yeah we got to go to the park now, bbyyeee**

**Everonye else: BYE! **


	2. Meeting The Other Halfs

**A/N: Hello! It is chapter two and I have such an evil plan :D. This chapter is going to be long and dramatic and I hope you loove it like I do ^-^!**

**Summary for chapter 2: Drugs, prostatution, drinking, breaking the law, can Zeishi be saved or is she already past the point of no return? How will Hachiko effect her? Does Sasuke start to go over the line as well Can Naruto help him before he gets to bad? Two happy healthy and loving teens falling in love with two very troubled teens, but can they handle all their drama? Sasuke U. x Naruto U / Hachiko M. x Zeishi U. (OcxOc).**

**Warnings: Sexual content yuri yaoi strong language drug abuse tiny bit of violence.**

**(Saphy: Should not attempt any stunts done in this story, Every stunt done is done by professionals!**

**Sasuke: That makes no since...**

**Itachi: Yeah people serioulsy do anything that is done in this story may harm you or get you arrested!**

**Naruto: Yeah, this is all made up peolple**

**Gaara: Be good kids and maybe we will give you cookies, MAYBE!**

**Saphy: Yeah, all made up, not for you to try, if you do the things done in this story, I suggest you try quiting, it isn't good for your health.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or its characters i just own this story and hachiko and zeishi. I do not own any movies or songs named either.**

**Saphy: *happy dance* to get all evil on your ass.**

**Itachi: That didn't make since, this story isnt evil just pretty messed up in the head.**

**Saphy: Psh, shut it Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: I'm an Uchiha too you know .**

**Saphy: Yeah, your Uchiha number 2 :D**

**Sasuke: D: No I am number one**

**Naruto: Uh, Sasuke you were born 2nd though.**

**Sasuke: That is what they want you to think.**

**Saphy: Alright alright save the fighting for later we need to get this story moving.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighs standing up to answer the door. He walks out into the livinging room he opens the door to see two police officers both male standing in front of him. Sasuke sighs once again leaning agenst the door frame.<p>

"Are you either Itachi Uchiha or Sasuke Uchiha?" The one on the left asks.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, is it Zeishi again?" He asks raising an eye brow.

"Uh, no, It's your parents they were in a car accident, no one in either cars lived." The one on the right says with a sympathetic look on this face.

"We are very sorry." The police officer on the left says. Sasuke being Sasuke slams the door in their face locking it and running to his room.

Sasuke runs into his room slamming the door shut. He runs his fingers threw his hair roughly about to cry but forcing himself not to. Instead he walks around his room knocking stuff over throwing it across the room. Once satisified with it he grabs his black and purple hoodie slipping his black and white converse on. He walks out of his room turning off the light. He walks out into the living room to see Itachi sitting on the couch watching TV oblivious to the death of their parents. Sasuke stands there watching Itachi not sure how to tell him.

"Just going to stand there and stare at me the whole time, or are you going to talk?" Itachi asks annoyed.

"Itachi... mom and dad, they, they died..." Sasuke says his bangs covering his eyes.

Itachi drops the cup that was in his hand making it shatter.

"What..." He says in utter horror.

"I said they're dead!" Sasuke yells pissed off tears finally running down his face.

"Sasuke..." Itachi starts but is cut off by Sasuke running out the front door slamming the door behind him.

Itachi sits there in silence by himself awaiting for his brother to come back.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stops running near a bunch of random houses nearly opisite of the Uchiha compound. He falls on his ass resting his back agens't a random house. He whipes his eyes dry then hangs his head down covering his face with his bangs. Now getting dark Sasuke doesn't want to go home but doesn't know where else to go. He wouldn't go over to see Zeishi, she would be no help and really Sasuke had no other friends then her.<p>

Sasuke sighs whispering to himself "Stop feeling so bad for yourself, you stupid cry baby." he finishes with a growl. "There are other people who have it worse then you, like Zeishi for example." Sasuke always felt bad after chewing her out for something, there was obviously something she was hiding, that girl was nothing but broken and Sasuke got mad simply because he didn't know how to help. Sasuke touches his wrist slightly thinking to his self when finally he decided something.

'Maybe if I cut myself a whole bunch, I will feel the pain and forget the sadness, that way I don't go as far as Zeishi, that way no one, including me sees me as a cry baby.' He thinks to himself pulling out a small pocket knife he always kept with him besides at school.

Sasuke holds the sharp metal to his wrist adding slight presser making a deep cut but not deep enough to threaten his life. He grits his teeth slightly at the pain but oddly enjoying it. He slides his pointer finger along side the cut making it sting slightly. Sasuke lets out a soft moan of pain/pleasure. He covers his mouth blood dripping down his arm and chin. He covered his mouth for two reasons, one, he was uncertain of why he had just moaned at that feeling and two a light in the house he was leaning on turned on. He trys to crawl away but freezes when he hears the back door open.

"Um, who are you and why are you crawling behind my house?" He hears a small boys voice say behind him. Sasuke not wanting to turn around due to the blood all over him just sits on his knees and waves at the random boy with his uncut hand.

"Uh, sorry I was running and ended up resting on your house, i'll just-" He gets cut off by another boys voice, this one slightly deeper, guessing he was older.

"Hey, are you okay, there is blood on your elbow." He hears the older boy say.

"I'm fine just a small cut, nothing serious." He says trying to leave still.

"Why don't you come in? We can put some stuff on it, what is your name?" The younger boy says.

"Sasuke..." He says standing up whiping the blood off his face to the best of his abbiltiy hiding the cut on his wrist and turning around.

"Sasuke..." Naruto freezes at the name. He watches as Sasuke messes around a little with his arms then turns around. Naruto is slightly shocked by some dried blood on Sasuke's face and hands.

"Come on in." Naruto says pointing to the door then walking in.

Sasuke walks in after the smaller boy.

Naruto goes over to the sink wetting a wash cloth before walking back over to Sasuke.

He washes the blood off his hands and face wondering what happened to him.

"Here lift your sleeve so I can wash further down." He says waiting.

"No!" Sasuke almost yells pulling his hand away from the blonde in front of him.

Naruto raises an eye brow at Sasuke crossing his arms.

""And why not? Are you hiding something?" He asks even more suspisious now.

"Um, no?" Sasuke fails at lying.

"Show me your wrist, now." Naruto comands now overly conserned for Sasuke, I mean this was his biggest crush in the whole world how could he not be conserned?

Sasuke sighs knowing there was no way out of showing his newly found wound on his wrist to this boy who so kindly offered to clean him up.

Sasuke grips the edge of his sleve tightly and hesitent. He slowly pulls his sleve up to his elbow as soon as he is done he hides his face with his bangs looking down at the ground while holding his arm out for Naruto to see.

Naruto slightly taken back by the cut whipes it clean slowly observing it.

"That wasn't an accident was it?" Naruto states more then asks holding Sasuke's arm out so he couldn't pull, bolts of electricity running threw his body at the feel of Sasuke's skin on his.

Sasuke looks down at his arm, his heart jumps seeing Naruto's hand on his.

"No, it was on purpose..." He says bitting his lip.

"Why, would you do this?" Naruto asks watching Sasuke's face, it held a mix of anger and sadess.

"I just would rather think about the pain on my wrist then the pain in my heart..." Sasuke speaks softly his eyes softening still staring at his arm and Naruto's hand.

"Kyuubi, go to your room please." Naruto tells his younger brother without looking at him.

"But, Naruto-onii-sama, I want to stay in here!" Kyuubi whines at his older brother.

"I said, go yo your room. end of story." Naruto says now looking at his younger brother.

"Fine, " Kybuui mutters leaving the kitchen to his room.

Naruto goes to a cupboard above his sink on the right opens it up reaches in and pulls out an ace bandage. He walks over to Sasuke while unwrapping the bandage. Once he stops in front of Sasuke he grabs his arm and places the bandage on the cut.

Naruto pulls out another chair sitting next to Sasuke he smiles nervously, not just becasue of it being awkward but because this was his crush and now all he wants is to help him but doesn't know what to do to get started.

"I'm Naruto by the way, I go to the same school as you, I actually sit behind you in like all the same classes." He says figiting in his seat a little.

Sasuke watches as Naruto obviously nervously talk to him.

''Hn." He says looking down at his wrist.

"I swear this is the first time I've ever done this." Sasuke says not wanting Naruto to think it is a normal thing for Sasuke.

"Yeah, I could tell, I mean your wrist other then that one cut looked pretty clear." Naruto states.

"Thanks for cleaning me up by the way..." Sasuke tries to smile but fails.

"Anytime, but why were you all the way out here? Isn't the Uchiha compound like way the hell on the other side of town?" Naruto asks raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah I got, um, pissed so I ran out and ended up here." Sasuke lies to Naruto not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh I see, you should probably head home now." Naruto suggest not actually wanting him to leave.

"Um, actually, I know we just met and everything but can I stay here tonight? I don't think I can bare to go home and I don't really have any friends." Sasuke says almost blushing, almost.

"Oh, uh sure, you can sleep on the couch." Naruto says happy that his wish came true.

"Thanks.." Sasuke says standing up rubbing his wrist.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asks watching Sasuke's actions.

"A little, but I don't mind it." Sasuke says shrugging.

Sasuke walks over to the couch sitting down. He watches as Naruto sits next to him, Sasuke feels his heart jump a little as he runs his eyes all over Naruto's features, his soft silky blonde hair, his soft clear and just breath taking skin, his crystal blue eyes his mosit slightly pink lips full and completely kissable. His obviously tones body, skinny and short. His sence of style, everything about him was completely beautiful.

Sasuke snaps out of his thoughts shocked by himself 'What the hell is wrong with me, I shouldn't be having these thoughts about another boy.' Sasuke thinks to himself letting his gaze return back to Naruto, 'But he is so, so amazing.' He starts to think again.

Sasuke's heart starts to speed as Naruto smiles at him.

"Want to play some video games?" Naruto asks Sasuke completely oblivious to Sasuke's thoughts.

"Sure" Sasuke replies watching as Naruto bounces up and walks to the TV, as Naruto bends down to pick a game and turn on his xbox Sasuke cant help but to let his eyes explore Naruto's back side, all of his back side. He stops when his eyes run across Naruto's butt, he stares his gaze impossible to turn away as his thoughts turn into perverted images, images of Naruto naked under himself calling out Sasuke's name, images of Naruto on his knees in front of Sasuke's member sucking while keeping his beautiful blue eyes on Sasuke's face watching his expression.

Sasuke shakes his head getting rid of the pictures running threw his mind as Naruto turns around. Naruto turns his head to the left side at Sasuke's smirk, Naruto lets his eyes roam over Sasuke then stopping at his croch. Naruto drops the two games in his hands looking away quickly blushing.

"Uh, Sasuke, your friend there is trying to show itself..." Naruto says blushing deeper pointing at Sasuke's jeans.

Sasuke glances down at his croch, he shrugs not wanting to admit he was embarrased.

"Sorry, my thoughts made that happen..." Sasuke says scratching the back of his head looking away from Naruto.

"Thoughts of a girl you like." Naruto's heart acheing from the idea of Sasuke liking some girl, but really what were the chances of Sasuke liking him? Or at lest thats what he thought.

"More like boy." Sasuke mutters without even noticing. Once he realized what he said he looks up to Naruto expecting him to be mortified, to kick him out and tell him to stay away from him, but instead he sees Naruto with what seemed like hope.

"Your gay?" Naruto asks getting closer without even noticing.

"Yeah, I just very recently figured this out, I have never in my life liked a girl then randomly out of nowhere I start having dirty thoughts about a guy." Sasuke says leaning back into the couch.

"Oh, and who is this boy?" Naruto asks now sitting next to Sasuke staring him in the eyes.

Sasuke deciding to take his chances gets closer and closer to Naruto leaning slightly until finally his lips colide with Naruto's. He slowly starts to move his lip and pleasantly surprised Naruto kisses back.

When finally the kiss breaks Naruto smiles looking Sasuke in the eyes resting his forehead on his.

"Thats nice to know" Naruto laughs slightly.

"Wait so, that means, your gay too?" Sasuke questions.

"Bi, but I've actually have had this secret crush on you for a while now." Naruto admites bitting his lower lip.

Sasuke slowly kisses Naruto harder this time. He bites his bottom lip pulling a little before breaking the kiss.

"We should get to know each other better before we do anything further." Naruto says regretfully.

"Yeah, your right." Sasuke says pulling away but still holding his hand on Naruto's thigh.

"Want to watch a movie?" Naruto asks getting on his knees to look for a movie.

"Sure, what do you have?" Sasuke questions.

"I have, But I'm A Cheerleader, , Letters To Juliet, Dear John, The Notebook, Despicable Me, or Finding Nemo." Naruto turns to Sasuke after naming all his movies.

"You pick, But I'm A Cheerleader or Letters To Juliet." Sasuke says watching Naruto.

"Okay, But I'm A Cheerleader it is." Naruto says putting the movie in and grabbing the remote walkng back to the couch to sit down.

Naruto leans back into the couch playing the movie, he sets the remote on the arm of the couch watching the movie.

Sasuke out the corner of his eye sees Naruto slowly getting closer to him. Sasuke brushes his hand agenst Naruto's then grabs it pulling Naruto closer into him. Sasuke moves back resting inbetween the back of the couch and the arm of the couch putting one leg up on the couch and the other in front of him on the floor. He grabs Naruto by his sides and pulls him into his chest making him rest his head on his chest. Naruto happily accepts the invitation letting his head rest on Sasuke hugging Sasuke's leg that was on the couch with both of his legs as Sasuke rests his chin on the top of Naruto's head as they both watch the movie completely satisfied with their position.

* * *

><p>Zeishi stares at her self in the mirror her fist clenched. She observs her outfit unhappy with what she is about to do with herself. She wore black booty shorts her ass showing a little at the bottom knee high black and white converse and a low cut dark green tank-top belly shirt. Along with a plain silver belly botton ring her hair down and a little messy lots of dark eye liner and mascara.<p>

Zeishi walks out of her house ignoring her adopted parents yelling at her to go change. She walks out into the front yard as a car pulls up. Two girls also dressed in inaproppriate clothing pull up then Zeishi gets into the car taking a joint from the girl in the passenger seat.

Zeishi takes a long inhale then slowly lets the smoke out trying to make shapes, the driver laughs handing the Zeishi and the other girl a can of beer each. Zeishi hands the joint back taking the beer opening it and taking a long chug.

"We better make some good money tonight girls!" The driver yells out.

Zeishi smirks "Yeah the beer and weed doesn't pay for themselves" she laughs.

"You look uber sexy tonight Zeishi." The passanger winks at her.

"Thanks Fujiu." She smiles.

Fujiu turns to the driver telling her to pull over to a group of guys standing at the enterence of an ally way.

"Okay, Zeishi you get out here and see how much money you can get out of those guys over there, me and Nao are going to split as well, meet at subway when your done and be as safe as you can." Fujiu says finishing off her beer.

Zeishi gets out of the car finishing her beer and throwing it on the ground. She watches as the car pulls away, after the car is starting down the road Zeishi turns to the group that were now looking and pointing at her. She observes the group of three one closest to her with white sliked back hair black pants and a black shirt on with red clouds one with red hair wearing blue jean skinny jeans also wearing a black shirt with red clouds and the third with green white and black hair normal blue jeans and a black shirt with red clouds all at lest average looking none really ugly.

Zeishi closes her eyes taking a deep breath guessing they were from a gang 'got to do what you got to do' she tells her self then finally walking over to the three guys.

"Hey." She says stoping in front of them.

"Hey baby, what you doin'?" The one with white hair asks getting closer to her looking her up and down.

"I'm Ritsu'' she lies ''what are your guys names?" she asks getting closer the men.

"I'm Hidan," The one with white hair says then points to the red head "this is Sasori" Sasori waves. Then the other one waves introducing himself as Zetsu.

"How much money you guys got on you?" Zeishi asks.

"About 50 dollars all together, why do you ask?" Zetsu asks raising an eyebrow at the girl in front of them.

"How about we make a deal, you give me 40 of that 50 and in trade you guys can do whatever you want to me, as long as I leave here alive, anything is fine." Zeishi says crossing her arms leaning agenst a close by wall.

"Anything?" They all three say in unison getting closer to her traping her agenst the wall.

Zeishi holds out her hand showing her palm. "Money first." She says backing up a little.

Sasori and Zetsu both pull out 10 dollars while Hidan pulls out 20 all three putting the money in her hand she smirks putting the money in her back pocket and stands there smirking at the three men as they get extremly close to her.

Hidan starts kissing her neck rubbing her left side up and down while Sasori kisses her lip slowly and skillfully as Zetsu gets daring gripping her right breast roughly smiling as her face twists in pleasure pulling away from Sasori to let out a small moan. Sasori lifts her legs around his waist walking into a near by one person bathroom along with Hidan and Zetsu.

Sasori walks into the bathroom with Zeishi and Hidan and Zetsu following. Zetsu locks the bathroom door a Sasori slams Zeishi into the wall bitting and sucking her neck roughly making her moan slightly louder then her previous moans. He lets her feet touch the floor only to instantly start rubbing her womanhood threw her booty shorts. He grabs a fist full of her hair pushing her head down as the other two lock her between them all by getting on both sides of her with Sasori in front of her.

After Zeishi is finally on her knees Sasori smirks down at her as the other two start to unzip their pants.

"Take my pants off and start sucking you skank." Sasori hisses at her thrusting his hips towards her face. Zeishi quickly starts to unbotton and unzip his pants pulling them down to his ankles along with his boxers grabbing his member and stroking it softly up and down.

"I said suck not stroke, do it right." Zeishi glares at his member but quickly taking it into her mouth sucking the tip and licking the rest of his shaft as she slowly makes her way down further and further until she is eventually deep throating him sucking hard.

Sasori groans in pleasure throwing his head back gripping her hair harder forcing her to bob her head up and down fast and hard while Hidan and Zetsu grab her wrist bringing her hands to each of their shafts making her stroke them. Zeishi starts to pump as fast as she can while sucking harder on Sasori's licking the tip every now and then. Sasori leans forward over Zeishi holding himself on the wall as he cums into her mouth. He pulls out and laughs at her

"Swallow it all up you little bitch." He teases as she swallows every last drop.

She closes her eyes as Zetsu and Hidan cum on her face. She sits on her knees panting as the three boys above her laugh at her condition.

"Stand up." Hidan orders. Zeishi stands up waiting for further contrucions.

"Now walk forward a little." Zeishi walks forward turning around already guessing what they want her to do.

Hidan lays down resting his head on his bundled up pants patting his stomache telling Zeishi to come sit.

Zeishi slides her panties down her long legs along with her booty shorts walking over to hidan.

"Take your shirt off too." Zetsu says from behind her she quickly reaches to the hem of her shirt lifting it up along with her bra tossing them aside as well. Left in nothing but her long knee high converse she walking over to Hidan getting on her hands an knees rubbing his penis getting it hard again before lowering herself down on him. She sits all the way down his big manhood before letting her head fall on his chest yelling out in pain and pleasure bitting her bottom lip she starts to move in a circle causing them both to moan and groan.

She feels as Zetsu gets behind her his now once again hard member at her back enterance. He slowly enters her and right away starts moving in and out at a steady pace. This causing Zeishi to yell out extra loud letting her hands rest behind her around Zetsu's neck letting Hidan get a veiw of her full and round breast. Hidan happily stares and plays with her.

"You know you're pretty tight for such a pretty little whore." Hidan groans out going faster along with Zetsu. Zetsu in Hidan out Zeishi moans from the two large men going in and out of her such oposite rates.

Zeishi moans but soon gets shut up by kissing Zetsu skillfully. She looks forward to see Sasori standing over Hidan putting his once hard again member in her face almost begging for her to suck him again.

Zeishi in all the exitment grabs his member as quickly as possible and pumping it as fast as possible causing him to jerk forward and let out a loud grunt. All four mingled together moaning and groaning filling the small bathroom. Zeishi takes Sasori's member into her mouth repeating her earlier actions only more intense.

After what seemed like hours Zeishi finally cums making the two going in and out of her cum as well and only seconds later Sasori cums in her mouth. Zeishi swallows Sasori's sperm not letting any spill onto Hidan. Zeishi tiredly falls to the side after Zetsu got off her.

"Damn girl you sure can last a long time." Hidan says breathlessly.

"Your name is Ristu right?" Sasori asks.

"Does it really matter if you know my name or not?" Zeishi asks.

"Well, maybe it does." Zetsu pants.

Zeishi already rested gets up dressing her self making sure the money was still in her pocket before heading it leave.

"Wait, your just going to leave right after?" Zetsu asks a little disapointed.

"Yeah, what did you want to cuddle or something?" Zeishi teases.

"No, I was just wondering." He says a little offended.

"Well, bye." Zeishi says opening the bathroom door.

"Wait, could we maybe like see each other again sometime?" Hidan asks raising an eye brow wanting to repeat their previous actions some other time.

"Psh, fat chance." Zeishi scoffs finally leaving shutting the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

><p>Zeishi walks into the subway she always went into after her 'job'. They went into this subway after because it was open 24'7 and seeing how it was midnight there wasn't many other places they had to go.<p>

Zeishi sits inside the subway for about 2 hours sighing she leans back in her chair.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" She asks her self.

Zeishi getting fed up with waiting leaves the subway walking down the street not sure where she was heading. She walks down a random neiborhood.

She turns around to see a random black van slowing down beside her. She starts to walk faster not sure who the people in the car were. She hears the door open and she looks to see two guys both old about as old as the teachers in her school. One smirks at her.

"Hey baby want to come have some fun?" He asks.

"Depends, how much money do you have?'' She asks crossing her arms.

''None, but I don't think I'm giving you a choice in the matter." He says getting out of the car. Zeishi tries running but is quickly grabbed and pulled to the guy. She kicks and screams not wanting to get raped.

"Help! Help! Rape! Rape!" She screams actually getting two house lets to get turned on. Hope starts to fill Zeishi's heart as she screams louder for help. "RAPE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! RAAAAPPEEE!" She screams louder.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid little bitch." He hisses digging his nails into her face over her mouth.

Shushed screams went on as she was dragged into the car. But luckily before she can get thrown all the way into the car the three people run outside two from one house and one from the other.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wakes up hearing someone scream. He furrows his eye brows sitting up waking Naruto in the processes.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Hm, hear what?" Naruto asks looking up to Sasuke.

Just before Sasuke can speak they hear more screams but this time they can hear words.

"Help! Help! Rape! Rape!" They hear a girl scream. They both quickly bolt up searching for a light. When finally the light is turned on they quickly put their shoes on.

"RAPE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! RAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPE!" They hear louder.

A few seconds after that scream they run out of Naruto's house as well as Hachiko.

They all three run toward the car. Once closer Sasuke and Naruto jump onto the guy dragging Zeishi beating him up.

Zeishi now basically sobbing gets help up from Hachiko.

Hachiko's heart aches at the sight of Zeishi crying in her arms.

The man getting out of Naruto and Sasuke's grip gets into the car as they quickly drive away.

Sasuke turns around to see his cousin crying on some girls shoulder. Sasuke was mixed with anger with how she was dressed worry due to her tears and what had just happened and counfusion of why she was out here by Naruto's house.

"Zeishi, why are you all the way over on this side of town?" Sasuke asks making her stand up.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, please don't be mad at me, I don't like it when your mad at me." Zeishi sobs out whiping her eyes her head down.

Sasuke sighs quitely, how could he be mad at her after that, he never in his life seen her say sorry to him or seem so desprate for him to be just content with her. She was usually so angery counfusing and wanting everyone to hate her.

Sasuke not sure how to show emotion to her puts his hand on her shoulder making her look up at him.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried about you Zeishi, I've always been worried about you, I want to help you feel better but you never let me in and that is why I get mad, not at you but mad that I cant help you." Sasuke explains with a serious face.

"Sasuke, I don't want to go home, please..." Zeishi says a dead look in her eyes.

"She can stay with me." Hachiko says from behind them.

"That is really sweet of you but we don't really know you." Sasuke starts but Naruto puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, this is Hachiko, she is my best friend and 100% trust worthy." Naruto smiles at Sasuke.

"Oh, well then if its okay with Zeishi then she can stay with you for the night." Sasuke says looking at Zeishi.

"Um, okay... I would be fine with that I guess." Zeishi says turning to Hachiko.

Hachiko gives Zeishi a reassuring smile leading her into her house.

* * *

><p>Once inside Zeishi sits on the couch looking around. Family pictures up over a brick fire place which had a fire going and was clean. Fancy leather furniture and nice soft dark red carpit with dark maroon walls. A huge TV with a nice game system. A silver and black metal and wood kitchen a hall way with three big dark wooden doors down it and a nice little lobby up stairs with more game systems and leather furniture. It made Zeishi feel a little uncomfertable but at the same time relaxed.<p>

"You have a really nice house." Zeishi says glancing at Hachiko who was in the kitchen making bed time tea.

"Thanks, its nice to have some one other then me in it." She fake laughs.

"Where are your parents?" Zeishi asks now realizing that there actually was no one else up.

"They are always gone on bussiniess, same with Naruto's parents." She says looking down into her cup.

"Naruto?" Zeishi question not sure who he was.

"Oh that blonde boy that was with your cousin." She says smiling.

"Oh, him, I was wondering if you knew why Sasuke was with him, I mean Sasuke and I don't really have friends and it kind of surpirised me."

"I'm not sure, maybe Sasuke made a new friend?" Hachiko suggests.

"What kind of person is Naruto?" Zeishi asks leaning back a little.

"He's really sweet, he cares about everyone and never hurts anyone, he is trust worthy and opinionated, he is a great person." Hachiko smiles.

Zeishi gets up walking over to the kitchen sitting on the counter infront of Hachiko.

"Do you like him?" She asks leaning back on her hands.

"Hm, no he is like a brother to me plus I like someone else and so does Naruto." Hachiko says handing Zeishi her tea then picking up hers taking a drink.

"I see, I used to like Sasuke before I was adopted into his family." Zeishi says taking a sip of her tea.

"You were adopted?" Hachiko asks also taking a sip of her tea sitting on the counter with Zeishi.

"Yeah, my family was murdered by robbers when I was at the libary studing with Sasuke..." Zeishi says like it was no big deal to her but really she was hurting inside everyime he thought of it, she was depressed about their deaths but why? Why would she care afer all the crap they did to her, she was completely counfused.

Zeishi tucks a piece of hair behind her hair looking down at her feet swinging them back and forth making a quiet thumbing sound every time she hit the counter cubboard.

"I am really sorry, would you like to wear some of my PJ's?" Hachiko says thinking her current clothes must be uncomfertable.

"That would be great." Zeishi says smiling.

Hachiko walks down to her room picking out some PJ shorts and tank top. She walks back into the living room tossing them to Zeishi.

Zeishi takes the clothes saying thanks then walks down to the bathroom to change.

Zeishi slowly slides off her clothes watching herself as she undressed. She hears as Hachiko puts on 'Sorry Blame It On Me' by Akon. Zeishi bites her lip running her fingers across a few hickies left on her neck by her bathroom fun earlier that night.

She looks down at the PJ's infront of her running her fingers over them as well. She picks up the shorts sliding them on herself rather quickly she stops sliding her right hands fingers up and down her stomach.

"I should probably see a doctor some time soon." She says out loud to herself clutching her zero fat stomach which was turning in disgust at the sight of herself and the thoughts going threw her mind, what she did and what she did it for, she regretted every action she has ever taken since her families murder. 'I just want one thing to happen to me that I wont regret...' she thinks to herself turning on the sink water on cold splashing her face to rid of the tears that fell down her face with out her permission.

She puts on the shirt given to her she fixes it observing herself in the mirror.

"I look super sexy." She giggles slightly her mood changing in a blink of an eye. She runs a brush threw her hair. She walks out of the bathroom smiling at her favorite song playing now. 'Blame It On The Alcohol' by Jamie Foxx. She looks around at the now dimmed lights and Hachiko standing in the kitchen drinking something that was either Kool-Aid or Red Whine.

"What you drinking?" She asks walking over her hips swaying slightly. She raises one eye brow at Hachiko blushing bright red her eyes traveling down Zeishi's body.

"Red whine mixed with cherry kool-aid." She says setting it down.

'So it was both' Zeishi thinks to herself.

"Want some?" Hachko asks offering her a glass.

"No, I wont sleep if I do." She smiles sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Hn, I drink it before bed because it helps me sleep." She says laughing nervously.

"Its fine, trust me I am not judging or anything, I wouldn't ever judge you, promise." Zeishi says smiling big holding up her right pinky finger.

The song changes to 'Kiss Me Threw The Phone' by Soulja Boy. Zeishi gets up leaning on the counter her cleavage showing being able to see everything down her shirt.

"So, who is it you like?" She asks smirking at the attractive girl in front of her.

"O-Oh, uh, um, well, h-haha" She studders and laughs nervously as the song changes once again to 'Show Me Love' by Tattu. Zeishi gets closer and closer to Hachiko until finally she pins her to the fridge her mouth near her hair and her long black hair hanging over her shoulders some lay on Hachiko's shoulder.

"Is it me by any chance?" Zeishi asks sudectivly into Hachiko's right ear smirking a little at the girls reactions.

''uuhh..." Hachiko couldn't speak any further she was completely clueless of what to say.

"Haha, just kidding, I wouldn't push you into thing you didn't want." Zeishi pulls away laughing a little.

"Good night Hachiko." She says walking off into the guest room.

"Yeah, n-night." Hachiko says gulping slightly sitting down to catch her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay they met each other and look its all like love at first sight, freakin' awsome. I hope you liked it, I sure liked writting it.**

**Saphy: lalalalalalala best day ever.**

**Itachi: Why is that?**

**Saphy: Did you seriously forget Itachi D:**

**Itachi: Forget what?**

**Sasuke: It is her birthday stupid.**

**Itachi: Oh happy uh, 11th birthday?**

**Saphy: *Rolls eyes* you know I wont tell my age online, but no, I am turning way older then that.**

**Naruto: Happy birth day Saphy ^-^**

**Saphy: Thank you Naruto you are so kind.**

**Sasuke: Happy birth day crazy lady.**

**Saphy: Haha, thank you Sasuke.**

**Saphy: Well nothing else to say or mention sooo, good bye lovely people please review or Itachi here will pop a cap in yo ass.**

**Itachi: no I wont.**

**Saphy: Shhhhhh**

**Naruto: BBYYEEE**


End file.
